Three men and a baby Private
by blubird513
Summary: Kowalski has created a 2 new ray guns. A Humanizing Ray gun and a De-aging one. Now things go out of control as a malfunction occurs, and three men must now take care of the "Young" Private.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal evening for the penguins in Central Park Zoo. Private was watching Lunacorns on the TV, Rico was polishing a bomb, Kowalski was in his lab and skipper was making himself his coffee-fish drink. Once done, Skipper went over to sit with private in front of the TV. Right now, the annoying-voiced lunacorns were prancing around, saying something corny or mushy about kindness. 'Seriously, how can he watch this baby show?! I wonder if Nigel had something to do with this', thought Skipper while sipping his coffee.

All of a sudden Kowalski came bursting out of his lab yelling, "Eureka! I did it! I made them!" Kowalski then held up two ray gun-looking things. "What did you make K'walski?" asked Private while turning the TV off and heading towards him. Rico and Skipper made their way towards them with skeptical looks on their faces. "Well soldier, don't keep us waiting, tell us.", sad skipper taking a large drag of his coffee mug. " A Humanizing and deaging ray guns!", yelled Kowalski with a huge grin on his face.

Skipper sharply inhaled the drink and sputtered in surprise while Rico babbled in excitement and Private gazed at the contraption with amazement. "Agh yo gnaw tet it?", asked Rico. "Yes… but I would need a test subject." Kowalski looked over at Private. "Private, can you be the test subject?"

"I don't know K'walski.", said Private twiddling his flippers. "Is it safe?"

"Sure it's safe", Kowalski claimed as he held up the gun.

"Oh alright, whatever makes you happy…", said Private while walking to the middle of the room. Skipper and Rico stood behind Kowalski as he aimed the gun at Private. Kowalski didn't wait for a go signal from Private to shoot the humanizing ray gun. He pulled the trigger, nothing happened. Kowalski proceeded to hit the raygun on the side a couple of times, thinking that it was jammed and it just needed to be loosened up a bit. Just then the gun fired a beam and bounced around the HQ walls. Private closed his eyes, Skipper ducked and took cover, Kowalski stood still in shock and Rico regurgitated a snow globe to shield himself as the beam made a beeline for him. The beam hit the globe and dispersed, hitting all four penguins.

Private opened his eyes and looked around with his jaw dropping from new-found shock. Kowalski was now a tall 6'5 man with pale skin, black hair with two locks in front and deep blue eyes. He is wearing a black sweater, white lab coat, glasses, surgical gloves, black pants and shiny dress shoes. Rico was still holding the globe in front of him but was now a 6'2 man with peach skin, slender but muscular build, a mohawk bang of black hair, a scar running down his lips and navy blue eyes. He was wearing a white tank top with a black heather jacket, fingerless leather gloves, black jeans and boots. Skipper was on the ground, but now he was a 5'8 man with a moderately muscular build, light peach skin, parted jet-black hair and piercing sapphire eyes. He was wearing a black suit and tie, black dress shoes

Private ran towards Kowalski's lab and towards the huge mirror he had stored in one corner of the room. He was now a 5'1 boy, about 17 years old. The boy had a mop of silky jet-black hair, pale skin, rosy cheeks and big baby blue eyes. He was wearing a black v-neck vest, a white long-sleeve shirt, black pants, white socks, a bow tie and tap dancing shoes. _'I can't believe it! It worked…. We're all humans, but i still have to test out one more ray gun.'_ , thought Private as he walked out of the lab.


	2. Chapter 2

All three men glanced over at Private with excitement clear on their faces, except for skipper who had a slight glimmer of concern. "You alright, Private?", asked Skipper as he put a flipper… hand on Private's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine Skippah", said Private.

"That's good to hear Private, because we have another ray gun to test!", yelled kowalski with an excited squeal at the end.

"Wait a min uut, you can cha'ang us back, righ' Kowalski?", asked Rico as the others noticed he could talk a bit better as a human.

"Of course I can Rico with this switch on the side of the ray gun; both guns have the switch. I can switch us all back, but let's save that for later so I can test this baby out and deage Private."

Private, once again, situated himself in the middle of the room and gave kowalski a thumbs up. This time Kowalski, Rico and Skipper stood behind a metal shield they had in case of emergencies in experiment testing. Kowalski then pulled the trigger and like the last gun, it was jammed. Kowalski kept aiming at Private and pulled the trigger a couple of times. On the fourth pull, the gun shot a beam of blinding light and the machine bursted into smoke. The ray hit Private straight in the chest and blinded the rest of the team with the light.

Skipper was the first to recover from the light. He rubbed his sore eyes with his gloves fingers, pinching the bridge of his nose, he stepped beside the shield. He looked towards where Private is standing, well was supposed to be standing. What was once Private, was now only a pile of his clothes and no Private in sight. Skipper panicked, as he ran over to where Kowalski was still blinking from the light. "Kowalski! Private is gone, do something!", yelled Skipper as he gripped Kowalski's shoulders in fear that something bad happened. Kowalski immediately ran from behind the shield and over to Private's clothes pile. Rico recovered from the mention of the youngest member being in possible danger and joined Kowalski.


	3. Chapter 3

Skipper hurriedly scrambled over to them and leaned over to see what was going on. While Kowalski was busy examining the clothes with Rico gripping his new hair in horror, thoughts crossed over Skipper's mind. 'Private, if he's in anyway hurt, I could never live with myself for letting this happen. What kind of leader am I!? I can't imagine a life without the little guy, he was, no, he _**is**_ our ray of hope and love' _,_ Skipper thought as he watched with a sinking heart. "K-Kowalski, analysis?", he said with a trembling lip and shaky hands.

Kowalski looked over the clothes and with a sickening feeling said," It appears… that Private is no longer…" He stopped mid-sentence, he couldn't believe what had happened. 'I made that gun… I pulled that trigger, now he's gone. I did this', Kowalski thought as tears fell heavily from his eyes as he gripped the vest on the floor. Rico felt no better than any of them, he whimpered at the thought of never seeing Private smile again. Heck! He would give up his passion for blowing things up just to see Private again.

They looked down solemnly at the discarded clothes as they proceeded to pick them up. Suddenly there was a little rustle within the clothes which made everyone stop and watch it intensely. Kowalski carefully lifted the clothes and they gasped at what they saw. What was once Private, was now a naked baby boy. The baby had Private's mop of silky jet-black hair, baby blue eyes, pale skin with flushed cheeks, a cute little smile and little pixie nose. The baby looked up at the three men and let out a happy squeal.

Skipper felt as if a huge load was relieved from his chest and he couldn't help but smile at the baby's pleased squeal. Kowalski dropped the clothes from his hand and his face broke into a large grin. "Oh my gosh! It worked, Private isn't gone and it worked!", yelled Kowalski. Rico just held out his hand to poke the baby on his belly, earning himself a giggle from the baby that made Rico let out a toothy grin. Skipper turned to Kowalski, "Kowalski, I believe it's time you turn Private back to normal and, by the way, how old is he?" Kowalski stood up from his crouched position and answered while holding up the ray gun, "Private is now only five months old, but i guess it's time for all of us to go back to normal." He points the gun to baby Private and pulls the trigger, only for the gun to emit more smoke. Skipper noticed this and began to panic, but he didn't show it.

"Kowalski, I order you to turn him back now soldier!", Skipper barked with annoyance and concern.

"Skipper, I would if I was able to, but it appears that the gun short circuited"

"Classic Kowalski inventions, always blowing up or getting us in trouble-"

"Not all of my inventions do that, the last test went perfectly and for your infor-"

"-and look now, oh what a surprise! It failed, now you-"

"-if I wasn't being rushed by a control freak like you, then-" Kowalski and Skipper kept yelling louder and louder at each other while Rico blankly stared at them. It was entertaining to him, and he was about to start cheering them on, until he heard a scared whimper from the little cherub beside him. His head whipped over to Private as his whimpers began to grow in volume. Then the little baby started to cry as large tears began to pour from his eyes, being scared by the men yelling in the room. Skipper and Kowalski stopped immediately and Rico quickly lifted the baby, while wrapping him up in his clothes, after hearing Private cry. They all hated it when the younger was upset, even more when he is driven to tears, and to know they caused those tears, was even worse.


	4. Chapter 4

Rico, being very uncomfortable holding a crying baby Private, shot pleading look to the other two while attempting to cradle the baby. For the first time, in a very long time, Rico felt scared. He was scared about having a vulnerable, delicate, helpless baby in his arms. Private was now at their mercy, but he was at his mercy right now. That thought alone made Rico feel powerful, proud, amazing…...yet scared. It didn't help that he felt a strange bubbly feeling when around Private normally, but now having baby Private so close to his chest, only made him feel nervous and bubbly.

Kowalski stood there, looking at the baby in Rico's arms and felt a sharp pang of guilt impale him. He immediately took notice of Rico's nervousness and made his way over to both of them. Knowing Private's age was helpful at the moment for Kowalski as he knew that babies, at this age, could see faces up close and laugh. Taking this knowledge he started making funny faces at the baby. His efforts made Private cry a bit softer, but he was still crying. Kowalski never liked being helpless in helping Private. He would usually had his options and was usually able to find solution or way to make Private happy, and that made him happy. Now, he was no help to Private, he didn't know what he could do.

Skipper slowly made his way over to Rico, Kowalski and….. Private. He was so small and adorable, well not that he'd ever say that out loud. With one look at the sobbing baby, Skipper had a strong protective sense in him rise for the boy. Not his normal type of protectiveness for him, but something much stronger. Quickly, he took the baby into his arms and softly whispered, "Come on Private, don't cry, we're here and we are really sorry." Skipper didn't have much experience with children so this was new to him, this feeling of being needed immensely. Sure, he was needed by his team as a leader, but for someone to need him as a lifeline, it made him feel important. Especially when that someone was Private.

The baby stopped crying to look up at Skipper with his mesmerizing baby blue eyes. Private began to giggle as he raised a chubby hand and placed it on Skipper's nose. Skipper smiled softly at Private's actions and took hold of the little hand with his own, while still cradling him with the other. At that moment they realized how small Private really was compared to them. You could easily fit his head in one of their hands because of how small be was. Rico let out an amused chuckle which cause Private to direct his attention to him. Rico leaned over towards him while Skipper grew concerned that his weapons specialist was so close to the baby in his arms.

Private raised another little hand over to rico and gently traced it over Rico's scar which made Rico smile. The baby, seeing Rico's smile, made a little toothless smile to copy Rico. This made Kowalski smile and he began to coo at the baby. "Oh who's a smart Private? You are, yes you are.", Kowalski said as he reached over to pat the baby on the head. "Remember boys, we are an elite unit. Just because of our current circumstances, we can't let ourselves go soft. Kowalski, how long until you can fix that ray gun?", Skipper said.

"Two to three months, tops", responded Kowalski. "Luckily the zoo is being remodeled so I have one full week to work on this without visitor or Alice's interference."

"Will you be able to turn us back into Penguins by then?"

Author note: Hi everyone, I hope you are enjoying the story so far. I sure am having fun writing it. I would really like to hear feedback from you guys. Motivation hasn't died yet, so yeah. "Motivation died I guess"- Blubird513 senior quote


	5. Chapter 5

"Absolutely… well all except Private. To turn him back I would need him to be dressed into a penguin like apparel. You know how we are all dressed in black and white? Well private needs to be dressed in that color scheme to change him back or he will stay as a human baby."

"We can g't Priv't sum clothes at stor' tomorrow", said Rico as he ruffled Private's hair. "Good idea Rico, but right now I suggest we get some shut eye.", said Skipper as he made his way over to the bunks, realizing they were too small. "Kowalski, where are the sleeping bags?"

A few minutes later, three sleeping bags were scattered on the floor of the main room. The three men all took off their apparel until they were in their undershirts and boxers. Skipper had the tiny Private, who was now wearing a makeshift diaper, in his arms as he walked into the room. "Goodnight boys", Skipper said as he made his way toward the sleeping bag with a yawning Private. He carefully laid down and placed Private on his chest and held him close so he would fall off. "Goodnight Private", He whispered as he placed a tender kiss on Private's head, but the baby didn't stir as he was already asleep from the soothing lullaby of Skipper's heart.

The next morning was a clear sunny day with a cool autumn breeze in the air. Skipper woke up a bit later than normal, but having Private on his chest made him care a bit less for his punctuality. The only thing was, Private wasn't on his chest, he wasn't there at all. Skipper sat up quickly and whipped his head around to try to find the baby. Panicked, he ran all over the main room, turning over everything in an attempt to find Private. 'What if he was kidnapped? What if he's hurt, or worse? This must be Hans' doing or blowhole's. When I find who took Private from me, i'll...' Skipper's thoughts were interrupted as Kowalski and Rico exited the lab carrying the little Private.

"Good morning Skipper!", chimed Kowalski. "Sorry if we disturbed you but we decided to get changed and put a new diaper on Private. We should also start heading to the store soon."

"Yes, you should be sorry. I almost got a heart attack, and we shall be heading out as soon as we find someone to take care of him", said Skipper as he started putting on his suit. A few minutes later Skipper, Kowalski and Rico were all suited up, but suddenly the fishbowl entrance was opened and Marlene dropped in. "Hey guys, just wanted to drop by-", Marlene's words trailed off as she saw three huge men inside the room. "AHHHHHH! WHO ARE YOU!?" Skipper quickly held his hands up to show he wasn't a threat and said, "Marlene, it's us, the penguins. We just turned into humans" Kowalski then pulled out the ray gun and turned the three of them back. "Hey Marlene, is it ok if you could take care of Private?", asked Skipper as he approached her.

"Isn't he an adult?", asked Marlene cautiously.

"Nope, thanks to Kowalski, Private has now been turned into a human baby.", said skipper as Rico carried the baby bridal style over to Marlene. As he set Private down, Marlene squealed and cupped Private's face in her paws and cooed at him, deciding not to question the baby thing any further. "We shall take that as a yes", said Kowalski as he lifted the gun up again. "Now Marlene, I'm going to turn you into a human so you shall have an easier time carrying him. I left a list of things a baby his age shall need or do if you become confused. There should be some milk in the fridge for him, since we don't have normal baby bottles, use some medicine syringes I have in my lab to feed him. If he cries, try giving him his lunacorn toy to calm him down. We shall be back soon." Kowalski said before turning Marlene into a human.

Marlene had was now a 5'10 woman with chestnut eyes and short hair, wearing a brown sweater with a white stripe down the middle and brown pants with white sneakers. She quickly picked Private off the ground and hugged him tight. "Alright, see you soon guys!", she said as the penguins climbed the ladder up to the surface. As they began to leave the habitat, Skipper tuned to Rico, "Before I forget, Rico equip us with a wallet please." Rico then hacked up the item and all three proceeded to the zoo exit where they quickly were turned back into humans.

A/N- Please rate and review, i would love to hear feedback from you guys. Thx a lot


	6. Chapter 6

Soon, they all arrived at the store after a very awkward bus ride. "Kowalski, why could we not have gone at night again?", Skipper asked as they entered the store while eyeing the other customers with suspicion. "Skipper, we have to do this for Private, he will have to eat something soon and we can't have him wrapped in his oversized clothes all day and night", Kowalski said while straightening his glasses. "I suppose so, but look at all these people. They could all be spies for what we know.", replied Skipper as he sent a menacing glare to some random guy walking down an aisle.

"Calm dow' we don' wanna get kicke' out already.", said Rico while putting a hand on Skipper's shoulder.

"You're right. I just have to calm down a bit. Alright boys, it's time for us to split up.", said skipper as they reached the middle of the store. "Kowalski, you're in charge of picking out food, Rico and I will look for clothes and other things."

"Aye Skipper", said Kowalski and Rico in unison.

Kowalski headed off to the other side of the store with a basket in hand, looking for food suitable for baby Private. ' _Private at this age is still on a soft food diet. He won't start eating solid food until he is six months old, if he were a penguin we would have to regurgitate food for him. Eww. Baby food jars it is then and if he's going to be a human for the remainder of the time, he will need milk formulas.',_ Kowalski thought as he grabbed baby food from the shelf and placed it on his basket . He then spotted a set of blocks with words and numbers on the ground. ' _I wonder if I could teach Private a thing or two while he is this age, i'm sure i'll have some time.'_ With that in mind Kowalski picked up the block set, a smirk was already forming on his face from thinking about Private learning from him.

Skipper and Rico with another basket in hand walked toward the baby clothes aisle. Skipper started scanning for any clothes that could fit Private and looked penguin-ish. Lucky for them, halloween had just passed and all the costume type onesies were still up. Soon Skipper found a penguin onesie, he looked at the tag to see if it was for five month olds. ' _Five month old, it says. Private is still really small for it though, I guess it's better than nothing.',_ thought Skipper as he placed it in the basket, he then spotted a little military patterned onesie. Skipper picked it up and examined it. ' _For a five month old, better yet my little soldier.'_ Skipper then placed it in the basket and headed off to find Rico when he realized he wasn't there.

Rico went off with a basket on his own to look for things to baby proof the HQ a bit. Being a weapons expert and demolitionist had its problems when you're dealing with something fragile and delicate. He didn't have much luck though, there wasn't much stuff for baby proofing, so that left Rico choosing to buy soft blankets, binkys, diapers, shampoo and oil. ' _Anything to keep Pri' comfortable, healthy and safe. I still can't believe how he was in my arms first… he was so small and fragile and_ _ **soft**_ _. I wish I could have kept him in my arms a bit longer… look at me being mushy and stuff.',_ thought Rico as he picked up a blanket with little dynamite patterns on it. ' _Now this is what i'm talkin' bout'!'_ He then put the blanket in the basket and headed off to regroup with the others.

The three met up back in the middle of the store, each carrying their own basket of supplies. Kowalski had a few dozen jars of baby food, formula, bottles and the blocks in his basket. Rico had the dynamite blanket, binkies, diapers, shampoo and baby oil in his basket. Skipper had the penguin and military onesie, along with some pairs of clothes for them. "Seems like we have enough supplies for the month, sir.", said Kowalski.

"Affirmative. Rico, get the wallet ready, we are leaving.", said Skipper as he started walking off to the price counters. Luckily there wasn't a line so they were able to leave almost peacefully, except for those few "congratulations on new baby" complements from the cashier. With bags in hand they made their way over to the bus and left for the zoo. "Kowalski, write this down, from now on we go to the store at night", barked Skipper once they stepped off the bus, receiving strange looks from the other passengers.

A/N- hey guys, hope you are enjoying the story so far, Please rate ans review, I would love to hear feedback from you guys. Thx, peace out.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the Penguins of Madagascar, or Private would be the main character.

Before going inside the zoo, Kowalski turned them back into penguins and they had Rico swallow all the supplies to transport them easily. They quickly slid past all the construction workers outside and into the habitat. All three of them dropped down from the fishbowl entrance and looked around, Marlene wasn't in the main room. "Marlene?", Skipper called out while Rico started hacking up the supplies and Kowalski began to prepare the Humanizing ray gun again. "In the lab, guys!", Marlene whisper-yelled from the lab.

The three turned back into humans and walked in to see Marlene holding the sleeping baby in her arms. Kowalski quietly walked over to Marlene and took Private in his arms right after saying, "Thank you Marlene, we shall take it from here."

"Anytime guys, see ya later", she said as Kowalski turned her back into an otter and she left the HQ. "All right men lets situate Private to look like a penguin, it won't be long before Alice brings us breakfast.", Skipper said while grabbing the penguin onesie. Skipper then made his way over to Private and began to put the costume on him. Skipper had Kowalski and Rico hold him down, but was surprised that it wasn't necessary. Private was very cooperative, even as a baby. He was still throughout most of the process, except for the occasional shifting from laughing over being tickled **accidentally,** as Skipper would claim.

Once done, Skipper lifted Private up and carried him over to Kowalski, who then turned him and everyone else, back into penguins. Private was now in his downy feathers, but he retained his cute face and huggable form. They made their way over to the latter, Skipper was still holding Private in his flippers as he began to climb. When they all got to the top, Skipper put down Private on the floor, trying to stand him up. Private stood up for a few second before flopping on the floor. Kowalski grew concerned as most baby penguins could stand on their own or stay upright. "Sir, I believe Private's transformation from a human baby to a penguin has led to a decrease in his motor skills and balance.", Kowalski said as he picked Private up and leaned him against his own leg.

Skipper was about to say something when Alice interrupted, carrying a bucket of fish and grumbling something under her breath. She took the fish and threw it into the habitat not caring where it landed. A fish was about to hit the little bird, but Rico luckily slapped it out of the way and letting out a menacing growl. Kowalski and Skipper saw this and they both sent glares at the ignorant zookeeper. Just then their expressions dropped as Alice asked, "Isn't that a baby penguin? They must have probably transferred it for the other one, probably needs to get checked by the vet. Ah whatever, i'll check it in the system later."

A/N- Rate and review, Thank you. Have a good day


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- I don't own the penguins of Madagascar, I can only wish I did.

They watched Alice leave with the bucket, not caring about the fish lying on the floor. A few words echoed in their mind, ' _..checked by the vet'_. Skipper's blood ran ice cold at the thought of that psychotic doctor with the needles. He could barely take good care of them, how would he care for their baby Private. Rico had a dislike to many people, that doctor was one of them, after the whole zombie incident. The doctor was careless, a baby like Private needed a lot of care and careful handling. Kowalski instinctively held Private close to him at the thought of what they would do to him, especially if a transfer wasn't in the system and the state Private was in. He could be taken away from them to be studied, or shipped of to another zoo. ' _...Or even worse, they could assume he has a birth defect from the low motor skills and… and put him down',_ Kowalski shivered at the thought and crushed Private into a hug for his own comfort.

Skipper saw the distressed mood of the team and spoke up, "Hey why don't we go and eat, we can worry about the system thing later." Their faces brightened up a bit as they began to pick up the fish with Kowalski still holding Private. They went back inside as Kowalski voiced his previous thoughts on the matter to the other two. "KOWALSKI, that IS NOT going to happen, i'll make sure it never does.", said Skipper with both fear and anger wavering his voice.

"Ee too", grunted Rico while making a punching gesture with his flippers.

"As shall I, Skipper, but we shall have to work on his motor skills a bit throughout the week. I will have to work on the ray gun, so one of you must take up the task.", Kowalski said while starting to head to his lab after lowering Private to the ground. "I'll eat in a bit, you guys can go ahead" With that Kowalski disappeared through the door of his lab. Skipper started to place some fish in the refrigerator while he got Rico to prepare some fish for his infamous, Tuna Monkfish surprise. Rico grimaced at the thought of having to eat it, even more that Private had to, having forgotten all about the food Kowalski bought for him.

As Rico finished washing the fish, Skipper told him to take care of Private while he made the food. Unlike Rico, Skipper was happy and excited that he could make his favorite dish for his little guy, blissfully unaware that the dish was undesirable among his team. He began to boil water and put the fish in, while he began to go around looking for spices to add to the fish. Meanwhile, Rico grabbed the blanket he bought for Private and set it down on the floor. He then set down Private on top of the blanket and watched as the little penguin kicked his feet in excitement.

Rico got an idea. He took hold of Private and set him down, standing him up on his own feet. Rico then grabbed Private's flippers in a strong, but gentle hold, and began to shuffle one foot in front of another. Private, being new to this walking simulation, began to giggle in content of having learned something new. Rico watched with a large smile on his face at watching Private learn how to walk being taught by him. Then Rico stood him up on his own again to see if there were any changes, sadly nothing happened. Private stood there, he still couldn't walk, but at least he didn't topple over.

A/N- please rate and review, and also know that I update every day, so be on the lookout for new chapters. I really hope you are enjoying this. Leave suggestion if you want in your reviews. I will,no joke, Immediately look at them.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer- i don't own the penguins of Madagascar.

Skipper looked up from his now finished dish and saw Rico teaching Private how to walk. He watched with a small smile, disappearing once he saw Rico standing Private up on his own. Concern that the little bird would fall over, Skipper watched intently at the scene before him. Private didn't fall over. ' _This is great! He'll be able to learn how to walk in no time, now that's my soldier!',_ Skipper thought as he walked over to the table carrying four bowls of the fish surprise. Setting them down on the table, he then turned to them, "Rico, it's time to eat bring Private over." Rico felt a shot of disgust go through him as he picked up Private and walked over to the metal table.

As always the Fish Surprise was a gooey, grey, foul smelling blob that most likely tasted like elephant sweat. Rico set down Private on Skippers lap and sat down on his concrete chair, staring at his bowl with disgust. Skipper then grabbed the spoon from the table and scooped up a bit of the food. "Open up, soldier. That's an order.", Skipper said to baby penguin on his lap as he moved the spoon towards Private. Just as Private was about to open his beak, Kowalski came through the door with his humanizing ray gun in hand.

"Sorry, Skipper, I forgot to turn you….", Kowalski's words died in his tongue as he saw the Tuna Monkfish Surprise on the table and the spoonful of it near Private's mouth. "Holy mother of Einstein! Skipper, don't feed him **that**!" Kowalski dove forward and took Private out of of his commanding officer's hold. "What is wrong with you man?! I was only giving him some food, which I made myself to make sure it would be perfect for today.", Skipper said while shooting a glare at kowalski.

"I'm sorry Skipper, but Private's system is fragile and cannot take in certain foods", Kowalski said. "And because of his drastic changes in age and species, he could experience severe stomach discomfort and pain." At the word "pain", Skipper's glare disappeared as he realized that he had come so close to causing the baby pain. HIS baby. Skipper slowly turned his gave over to private who was looking at Skipper with a small smile on his face, unaware of the guilt that ate over Skipper.

A/N- rate and review, and if you want. leave suggestions in your comments. I hope you like this story. Tune in tomorrow for the next chapter. I also want to to apologize for it being short, I promise the following ones shall be longer. Thx, bye


	10. Author note

Author note- Oh my gosh, I am so sorry I didn't update yesterday. Things started piling up, and I didn't have time. Don't worry, later on today I will post a chapter and I will try to post at least one chapter a day. So sorry again guys.


	11. Chapter 10

I am very sorry about the wait. Like I promised, here is chapter 10. Disclaimer: I don't own PoM

"Look, don't worry about it Skipper. You didn't know about that, I should have informed you a bit more about private's situation.", Kowalski said while pulling out the ray gun and turning Private back into a human baby. "You guys can eat, I think i'll take over feeding Private." Kowalski then turned the machine to himself and turned into a human, picking up Private right after. He walked over to the items Rico had put on the floor, grabbed a jar of applesauce and the toy cubes, before walking off towards his lab, leaving a guilt eaten penguin at the table.

Kowalski sat criss-crossed in front of his lab workbench and set Private down in front of him, along with the cubes and the jar. He reached over to a box of spoons he had lying on the workbench and took one out. He began to unscrew the jar and took a small spoonful and fed it to Private, while making airplane sounds after making sure no one could hear him. Private opened his mouth and ate the goop with gratefulness. "Sorry we kept you from eating earlier Private, you must have been hungry, little guy.", Kowalski said as he continued feeding Private. Once he was done feeding Private, he carried him out to go find a blanket to lay him on.

They walked out to the main room to find no one inside, but a dynamite blanket already set out on the floor. Kowalski chuckled to himself as he picked the blanket up. ' _Typical Rico. Somehow finding a way to add in an explosion to everything.'_ He walked back into the lab and set the blanket down with Private on top. He then opened up the blocks and spread the toys out on the blanket. Kowalski looks as Private takes interest in the cubes, but his gaze then turns over to hi workbench. There, layed a still broken ray gun. ' _It's going to take me forever to be able to fix that thing. I can even get the number input for the energy right for it to at least work. How many numbers have I tried so far.',_ thought Kowalski as he headed over to his contraption to continue working on it.

Private meanwhile, began to arrange the blocks in non comprehensible letter and number patterns. He then stacked one block over another, squealing with happiness at finding out he could stack things. He turned his attention to the tall man with the glasses and hair locks on his head, near a table with a weird thing in his hands. He didn't exactly care about the thing in his hands, but rather the familiar man in front of him. He began to make cooing noises in order to catch his attention and show him what he learned; the man didn't turn around. Out of frustration, the baby slapped the stacked cube making a clunking sound when it hit the ground, causing him to burst into laughter.

Kowalski then turned around to see what Private was doing, and saw his arrangement of the cubes, with one singular cube next to his shoe. He looked down at the cube with the design of a purple colored '8' on every side of it. His eyes widened in realization that that was the number of input he needed. He then put the cube on the work bend and quickly began to tinker away with the ray gun, much to the dismay of Private. With pure excitement and anxiousness, he turned the gun on.

The gun whirred as it turned on, emitting a light glow on the inside of the gun. ' _It worked… I can't believe it! This should have taken me a week to figure out.'_ , Kowalski thought as a smile grew on his face. "You are a genius, little Private.", Kowalski said as he got up and began to hand the cube to Private. He watched as Private stacked the cube again, while clapping his hands to encourage him. "Good job Private, but did you know you could also spell with the cubes?", he said as he began to re-arrange the cubes to spell out his name and everyone else's.

A/N- Thank you so much for all the support on this story, Please rate and Review, I would love to hear your thoughts on this.


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer- I don't own PoM, but I feel like we all should. Any way here's chapter 11

Kowalski continued to take breaks in between work and played with or fed Private. In the back of his mind he wondered where Rico and Skipper had gone to, but he pushed the thought to the side as he replaced the fried circuits and wires on the ray gun. Eventually nighttime came, forcing Kowalski to abandon his tools to cradle Private who was starting to fall asleep in his hold. The only problem was that Private had to have something for dinner, and he was way too tired to even register things in front of him, even less making him a bottle of milk.

As Kowalski exited his lab, he was met with Skipper and Rico sitting at the table holding a book and recording tape. Skipper and Rico both looked up at Kowalski, both their gazes traveled to Private after a few seconds. Kowalski then got an idea in his tired brain. "I shall be heading off to bed now, sir. Is it ok if you can feed him and put him to bed?", Kowalski asked, as he knew Skipper would want a chance to redeem himself after almost feeding Private the wrong food. Skipper nodded almost immediately, awaiting for Kowalski to turn them into humans. Rico grunted a 'yes', leaving Kowalski to turning them back into humans. He then handed Private over to Rico and left to change into the clothes they bought earlier.

Rico looked at Private when he yawned, making a little "o" with his mouth. They knew that he would have to sleep soon so they had to hurry. Rico handed the baby to Skipper, despite the silent protests of Skipper, so he could go and prepare the milk bottle. The baby whined at the sudden transition from one pair of arms to another, but soon quieted as he he was settled in the shaky arms of his leader. At the moment, Skipper was trembling, he had bought a book about babies and read about how fragile they were. ' _You have to hold his head a certain way, gently bounce him or sway him from side to side…. Be careful you idiot!_ , Skipper thought to himself as he looked at the baby in his arms.

' _You've been through wars, seen awful things, tortured and interrogated, had the most gruelling training on the planet…. Yet you are scared of holding a baby.'_ As much as Skipper wanted to deny the thought, it was true. After this morning, he had realized that Private isn't a strong and durable soldier. Private was now a fragile and delicate baby, but to Skipper, Private was a thin sheet of glass. He felt as if one touch could break Private, and he refused to let that happen by his hands. The thought of him hurting Private, baby or not, arose sharp pangs of self loathing.

Just then Rico returned with the bottle of warm milk formula, handed it over to Skipper and left to prepare for bed. After reading that book, Skipper made sure to test the milk on his wrist to make sure Private could drink it comfortably. The milk was just right, so he offered the bottle to the baby. Private opened his baby blue eyes to see the bottle being pointed at him. He opened his mouth to the foreign object and began to drink the formula inside. The baby let out muffled coos around the nub of the bottle as he looked around to silently thank the person feeding him.

The baby's eyes landed on Skipper, who was looking down at him with sad eyes. Private then reached one hand up to Skipper's hand on the bottle, trying to comfort him. Though the others didn't know, Private had a bit of understanding to what was happening around him. He knew he was turned into a baby, the guys turned to humans and they were taking care of him. However, he didn't know why Skipper was upset or how to make him feel better.

Skipper saw the little gesture and sighed deeply before saying, "Private, I am so sorry that I almost hurt you this afternoon. I would never want to hurt you, you know that, right? I'm trying to learn how to take good care of you, I just need time. Please forgive me." By the end, Skipper noticed he was tearing up a bit. He also noticed that Private was no longer eating, but was looking at him intently. Skipper put the bottle on the metal table and hugged Private close to his chest. "I love you so much, Private." Those were the last words Private heard before falling asleep in Skipper's protective hold.

A/N- This chapter was based off my own experience of when I adopted a stray kitten and I was giving it a milk formula. I love writing this so much. I hope you guys are enjoying this. Please rate and review, I would love to hear your thoughts on this. Stay tuned for tomorrows chapter. Oh, and I have a question, Who wants to hold baby Private right now? I cant be the only one.


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer- I dont own PoM, but we should.

For most of the week, things went well… up until they all had to go to the vet. Kowalski was able to hack into the system and say that Private was a temporary transfer penguin, so they couldn't separate them at all and Kowalski could have enough time to work on the ray gun. Sadly, that didn't excuse Private from being checked by the doctor, or the other penguins. In fact that encouraged the visit to the vet to make sure Private was in good health and the other penguins were healthy enough to take care of him.

At this point Private could stand up straight, but he still couldn't walk. Thankfully, they were put in cages, so walking wasn't necessary. Soon they arrived at the vet, all in seperate cages and all three adults in a bitter mood. Yes, they usually did get in a bad mood when going to the vet, but today their precious cargo in one of the cages was at the mercy of a quack doctor. Skipper, Kowalski and Rico all stood in their cages grumbling about being at the vet's, when they were heard a soft whimper from the other cage.

They turned their attention over to Private, who was whimpering at the absence of strong flippers holding him or comforting him. They all began to coo at Private. "Oh, it's going to be okay Private. It's just a routine check up", said Kowalski with a comforting smile.

"Aww, don' cry lil' mah", said Rico as he held on to his cage bars.

"Don't worry little soldier. We'll make sure this quack doctor doesn't do anything stupid, or else….", Skipper said with a devious smirk. Rico coughed up a stick of dynamite and Kowalski's expression darked while he nodded in agreement. Just then the doctor walked through the door, forcing Rico to quickly swallow the dynamite and innocently start whistling. "Alright, who's my new patient for today", he said as he scribbled away at his clipboard. The doctor looked down at Private before flipping a page over at his clipboard. "Ah, you must be our little transfer guest. Says here, you haven't had any checkups yet. Don't worry little guy, we'll make sure you and your friends are in tip-top shape."

The doctor then checked Skipper, Kowalski,Private and Rico's blood pressure, weight, temperature, height and reflexes. To Skipper's surprise they weren't injected with a needle or given a strange goop at all. "Everything seems to be fine, and you have all gotten your flu shots. Oh, that reminds me, the little guy has to get some of those today.", said the doctor and walked out the room to get the injections. Skipper froze in fear. ' _Needles… they're going to give him a shot… Needles',_ Skipper thought. He wanted to run away with Private in hand, keep him in his arms and protect him from all harm. Yet, he stood frozen in place, knowing it had to happen as he had learned from Private himself.

The doctor came back with two shots in hand and a nurse behind him. "Alright, hold the little guy and keep him still.", said the doctor as he held up a syringe and uncapped it. The nurse nodded and walked over to Private's cage. He opened it, took a whimpering Private out in a strong grasp and held him down on the table. The doctor then tapped the shot a few times to get rid of the bubbles inside, but stopped mid tap. "Oh, I almost forgot the cotton and alcohol. I'll be right back.", he said as he walked into the next room. The nurse nodded again and directed his attention to the little bird in his grasp.

Private was no longer whimpering, but full on crying. He didn't like being held down by a stranger, he wanted to be in his friend's arms… he wanted his family. His desperate wails didn't go unheard, the penguins were tightly gripping at their cage bars. So much so if they had hand and knuckles, they would be snow white. They wanted nothing more than to hold their little fluffy penguin, but if they did someone would have to be knocked out, and judging by their menacing positions, it would be more than that.

"Da!", Private wailed as he struggled against the hand holding him down. That one syllable tore their hearts. Skipper felt helpless, Rico felt like crying, and Kowalski felt anger. But they all tried to keep a cool demeanor in order to not scare Private even more. "Don't cry, It's all going to be okay Private", said Skipper as he eased a flipper off the cage bars. Skipper felt so useless in this situation. He promised Private he would not be in harm's way, but he was harming him by not being close to him right now. He kept trying to say soothing words to Private, but they were drowned out by his cries.

Rico felt horrible. Hearing Private call out to them was breaking his heart, but he wouldn't admit it. He wanted to blow up the stupid cage keeping him from his little buddy and even eliminate anyone in his way, but he couldn't. He felt like crying as his chest welled up with hopelessness. When he gets out of the cage, he's going to have to blow something up after all this emotional stress.

Meanwhile Kowalski was clenching his flippers even harder on the cage bars, but hearing Private's first syllable, he lost it. "Private doesn't deserve this! This doctor even know what he's doing, what kind of nurse are you!? Are you listening to him!? You're HURTING him! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!?", Kowalski yelled as his whole body shook from the sheer rage.

A/N- Talk about protectiveness. My heart is breaking for private right now. Poor little guy. Please rate and review, I want to hear your thoughts on this. Stay tuned for tomorrow to see how this goes. Question: who want's to hold private right now?


	14. Chapter 13

Diisclaimer- I don't own PoM, but I wish I did...

Skipper was about to reprimand Kowalski for losing his cool, when the doctor came back. "Alright, keep him steady", said the doctor as he started cleaning Private's backside. "Don't be scared little guy, this won't hurt a bit" The doctor then inserted the needle past private's soft feathers and delicate skin. The baby's wailing got louder after the hurtful sting. After the next shot, Private was placed back into his cage and taken back to the habitat with the others. The guys quickly enveloped Private after they were let out of the cage and cooed at him. The baby cried softly into their feathers attracting attention from some zoo visitors.

The zoo had just reopened after some remodeling, so visitors could come by again. Many people were visiting the penguin habitat because of the "new" Penguin, being a chick. The guys heard a lot of "awws" from around them, but they didn't pay any mind to them as the baby in their arms was more important. They held each other for a while, until they had to eventually start doing their "cute and cuddly" routine for the visitors, though they all still kept cooing at the baby near them. Some visitor began to take picture of Private, that would have been okay, if most of them didn't have the flash on!

The little chick began to crawl backwards and squint his eyes from the flashing lights, not noticing that he was shifting his way to the edge of the fake iceberg. Kowalski, Rico and Skipper were distracted with their swimming routine and the large amount of humans around them to keep track of the baby, but a splash sound on the other side of the iceberg made them stop and the crowd to split into screaming. Kowalski and Skipper started panicking as they both knew that a chick like Private couldn't swim, much less walk now. Rico however shifted into third gear and pushed past the other towards Private, a scowl on his face because of the human's involvement in this.

' _I swear to any power in nature, stronger than me, if he got hurt…. Someone's not getting out of here without a broken arm…'_ , Rico thought as he dove to the bottom, in search of his little guy. Soon he was joined by his two friends in black and white in their search for the baby. Their concerned demeanor soon became desperate as a few seconds had passed, that could mean life or death for the little one. They felt their hearts sink as more seconds ticked by, but then a little ball of fluff cam into their view. Rico swam quicker than he had ever swam and quickly scooped the baby while swimming to the surface.

When they reached the surface of the water, Private began to sputter and cough from the water. Kowalski grabbed him quickly and began to pat his back, to make him cough some of the water. Rico stroked his little head as his coughs reduced to whimpers, while Skipper smoothed out the little guy's feathers. They stayed near him at all times for the remainder of the day, waiting for Alice to push people out of the zoo.

A/N- i hope you guys are enjoying this story, i am having fun writing it and i would love to hear your thoughts on it. The story will be ending soon and I will have a little down time from writing, but I will come back with another story soon. Stay tuned for the next chapter tomorrow. Poor little Private.


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer- I don't own PoM

Once everyone was gone, they made their way inside, holding Private close to them as if he would disappear into thin air. "Rico prepare a bath for the young Private, we don't want him catching a cold after falling in that pool.", said Skipper as he was being turned back into a human by Kowalski. Rico and Private were turned back next with Kowalski being last. As Skipper when to change out of his suit,he contemplated on what happened today. ' _First the doctor, then the needle and now almost drowning… almost. This was way too close of a call.'_ He kept going deeper and deeper into thought, until Rico called out to him that the bath was ready while bouncing Private softly on his hip.

Kowalski and Skipper walked over to Rico and they headed into the lab in which the tub was. The shampoo, blanket, oil, powder, diapers, and the little military onesie were near the tub prepared. Rico set Private down into the tub after undressing the baby slowly to not scare him after the day he's had. The water swished from side to side in the tub, with the baby creating frequent disturbances. Private soon started whimpering after remembering his bad experience with water in the pool, but was soon comforted by the familiar faces around him.

Kowalski bagan to hit the water lightly with his hands and laugh, to encourage Private to have fun in the water. The baby stopped whimpering and began to beat the water with his little balled fists, laughing all the way. Skipper, smiled softly as he began cupping water in his hands to wet Private's soft hair mop. Rico began to squirt some soap and bubbles came out of the bottle causing Private to look up mesmerized by the little rainbow spheres. A bubble landed on his pixie nose with a pop, making him sneeze. The other three chuckled at this cute little display of Private seeing bubbles.

Soon Private was in his military plaid onesie, wrapped in his dynamite blanket and holding his number "8" cube. Skipper carried the bundle into the main room and sat down as he read a newspaper from this morning, drinking a cup of coffee. Sure, it was the evening, but knowing his neighbors were extremely noisy after closing hours, he probably wasn't going to sleep much. Skipper's eyes wandered to the block on Private's hands, while in thought. ' _He can't sleep with a block in his hands, he might hurt himself. Even though I hate it, where is that luna-horse thing he likes?'_ , Skipper thinks as he looks up, spotting the toy in Private's bunk.

Skipper gets up and walks over to the bunk, while holding the little bundle, and grips the unicorn toy. He reposisions Private as he sits back at the table, so he could hand him the lunacorn. We starts moving it closer to him, but Private smacks the toy out of Skipper's hand, catching him by surprise. As the toy lands, it squeaks causing a few giggles to erupt from Private and proudness from Skipper. ' _Now that's more like it, even if it is a block from Kowalski, at least it's not that creepy doll thing.'_ Skipper thought as he ruffled the little cherub's hair.

He made his way over to his sleeping bag with Private cradled to his chest. Kneeling down Skipper unraveled the blanket around Private, for him to sleep on. It wasn't that Skipper didn't like holding Private at night, but he was afraid he might fall off his chest. As he laid Private on the blanket, he took the block from his hands and kissed his hand in gratitude as Private yawned softly. Going back to the paper on the table, he took one last look at Private before quietly whispering, "Good night, young Private"

A/N- I hope you guys are enjoying this story, it will be ending soon and I will be taking a break from writing, but I my next story is in production. So stay tuned for that and the next chapter of this story is coming up tomorrow. Thank you for all the support and a special shout out to my friend, Kermit the Isabel for giving me constant feedback on the story, for you all and myself. Thx again.


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer- I don't own PoM at all, but enjoy...

The next morning Skipper woke up to the Rico and Kowalski squatting on the floor, yelling out encouragements to something on the floor. Skipper stood up from his seat on the table, stretching his back and walking over to the sight of little Private on all fours. "You can do it Private, just rhythmically move one arm and a leg. Keep going."

"You got thi' lil' man!", Rico said while throwing his fist into the air as encouragement.

Skipper was now very interested in what the were talking about so he looked over to the baby on the floor, who began to commando crawl. He squatted down right next to Kowalski and Rico, chatting along with encouragements as well. Soon Private made his way over to all three of them and flopped on his stomach, rolling over and reaching over to the three men in front of him. Skipper was the first to pick him up and lift him up high above his head. "Who's my little soldier? Who is he? It's you little cherub, so strong like your Skippy", Skipper said, no longer caring if Kowalski and Rico saw him.

Private squealed with laughter as the man holding him, kept praising him and lifting him up into the air. When he said 'Skippy', Private decided to say the funny word too. "Skippah!", said Private as he threw his hands to the air. Everyone in the room froze, even Private as he thought he did something wrong. Skipper's face broke into a large grin as he lowered Private into his arms and hugged him to his chest, while spinning around the room with a goofy smile. "Yeah, just like Skipper!", Skipper said as he suddenly stopped in front of Kowalski. "Say Kowalski", Kowalski said as he got closer to Private, watching him intently. "K'walki!", Private says while reaching over towards Kowalski.

Rico then steps over an slowly says his name, "Rico..." Private then threw his arms into the air to reach for Rico and yelled, " 'ico!" The three men chuckled at the baby's attempts to say their name, but soon their fun ended as they remember the mission they had been preparing for was going to happen today. Kowalski was given the task to create a humanizing ray gun and deager to go in disguise for an infiltration of danish headquarters. The plan was that Rico, Kowalski and Private would create distractions, more specifically was to deage anyone in their way, and give Skipper a clear access to his criminal files. Now, there were three human men and a baby, making this mission a bit harder for them to do.

"Kowalski, what are our chances for success on this mission, with Private being a baby?", Skipper asked, thinking he probably knew the answer. Kowalski rubbed his chin for a bit, before taking a notepad from his lab coat and quickly scribbling in it. "Actually, they are a bit higher…", Kowalski said in disbelief. Rico stared wide-eyed at Kowalski as if he had gone absolutely mad. Skipper looked down at Private, who was now sucking his thumb and looking up at him. "Kowalski, are you certain man?", he asked.

"Yes Skipper. Private is now large enough to crawl through vents or even distract the workers with his pure cuteness", Kowalski said as he pinched little Private's cheek. Skipper looked over to Rico, who only shrugged in response to his silent question, if this was a good idea. Thinking it over, Skipper did think that most people would want to coo at a baby, especially if that baby was Private. ' _Private still has his cuteness attack, right?'_ Skipper's thoughts were interrupted as he heard Private say his name again. ' _Well he doesn't need the cuteness overload to make someone blush'_ , Skipper thought as a blush crept to his cheeks.

"Right! Men, operation: cute infiltration is a go!"

A/N- I am so sorry i didn't update these last two days. Since the story was ending and I had a small writer's block, things got a bit delayed. Also my school has started to block off websites and this one was blocked, so I had to find another device to post on. I won't let any authority stop me from posting my story for you guys! I hope you guys enjoy, I would love to hear your thoughts on the story. It will be ending soon, but another story is in production, so be on the lookout for that. See you guys tomorrow.


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer- I don't own PoM, but I wish I did.

On-board the plane to Denmark, Kowalski continued to work on the nearly-fixed de-aging ray gun, luckily it was made of mostly plastic to pass security. He had made a miscalculation on how much time it would take him to fix the gun and Private had helped him by figuring out half the work. ' _At least it can be a pleasant surprise, I suppose…',_ he thought as he screwed in the last bolt. Although he would never admit it, he loved having unconditional love from Private. Through all of his life, he has had bad experiences with people he loves. His parents- gone, Doris- wasn't really interested, Eva- a simple attraction that wasn't going anywhere at the moment….

Then there was his brothers, technically his best friends; they weren't related by blood, they had each others' back. They did care about each other, but it wasn't as powerful as the unconditional love a baby would give you. A baby didn't mind if you weren't blood related or anything of that sort, they would return affection through simple actions, but they would always return love. Kowalski loved the idea of having someone love him that much, but Private had to go back to his normal self and he wouldn't be having a baby anytime soon with his luck in relationships. He would miss that feeling. Kowalski shook his head and reminded himself that Private was mindlessly loving him as a baby, but little did he know Private did love and care about him with his own right mind.

Rico was a few seats ahead of Kowalski, attempting to watch a Terminator movie, but failing as his thoughts drifted back to Private. Rico had secretly developed a soft spot for Private a while back, it just took him being turned into an infant to let it show. ' _I'm gonna miss the little guy, he was alot better company than ….'_ Rico grumbled a little to himself as he directed his attention back onto the movie, repeating the cycle once more.

Skipper was sitting in another row of seats on the plane, sleeping while Private's carrier handle was in his grip to make sure it didn't tip over. He almost never slept this comfortably back at HQ, or on a plane for that matter, so this was new to him. He awoke quickly as a voice emerged from the speakers, "Hello, this is the pilot speaking, we appear to have a bit of a storm approaching. Nothing of concern, but we would suggest not moving around the plane for a few hours. Please enjoy the rest of your evening." Skipper mumbled under his breath and looked out his passenger window to find a few rain clouds and thunder in the dark sky.

' _Huh, so old Charles wasn't lying about that storm'_ , he thought as he ran a hand through his gelled hair. Skipper then looked over to Private, who was still in his army plaid onesie and sleeping peacefully. A loud clap of thunder suddenly filled the silence along with the wails of a frightened baby. Skipper quickly undid the the safety belt and lifted Private up, settling him on his chest. He stroked the baby's back, in hopes of calming him down, but it didn't work.

By now, Kowalski and Rico had heard and quickly made their way over to Skipper, carrying their stuff with them. After trading seats with a couple of passengers, they both settled in the seats beside Private. "What happened, Skipper?", Kowalski asked as he reached out his arms to hold Private.

"Thunder, woke him up, and now he's scared out of his mind. Stupid mother nature…", Skipper said as passed Private over. Private kept crying on Kowalski's shoulder and Rico snarled menacingly at anyone who tried to be nosy on what was happening. Another clap of thunder boomed in the atmosphere, causing Private to bury his face in Kowalski's chest. Rico extended his arms out to take Private from the worried scientist. As soon as Private was in his arms he hummed melodically, in hopes of calming him down. Kowalski and Skipper sat soon caught on to his plan and hummed as well.

It wasn't really harmonious, but it was soothing enough for Private. The comforting buzz from the people around him and the little tune were enough to lull him back to sleep and ignore the storm outside. After a while the other three men fell asleep, with Private in their secure hold…

A/N- hello everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will now be updating every two days because the story will be ending soon. I do have another story in production, so be on the lookout for that. Please rate and review this story, I would love to hear your thoughts on it and thank you for all the support on it. See you guys soon!


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer- I don't own PoM, but i wish i did

Eventually the plane landed in Denmark and the commando team stepped off board with high paranoia. Skipper was no longer allowed to be in Denmark, at least his penguin self; people had yet to know he was here and they'd like to keep it that way. Skipper held Private close to him as they walked through the city, while Kowalski and Rico stayed by their sides. It was a pleasant change to not be arrested the second Skipper came into the country, but one can't let their guard down if you run the risk. As they approached a large skyscraper, they saw a group of workers making their way to the building.

Kowalski and Rico moved as quickly and quietly as possible in their new human forms and knocked out three workers. After careful disposal of the evidence, they quickly slipped into new outfits and entered the facility. Once inside, they quickly made their way to the front desk, presented their IDs and were about to head to the elevator when they were stopped by a worker. "Oh Sir!", said the worker. The three men stopped and turned around with Skipper holding Private. "Sorry, but you cannot take children beyond this point. He must be taken to a daycare down the hall." Skipper's grip on the baby tightened, he didn't want to leave private in a dangerous location like this, especially being a wanted criminal.

Workers started flocking around them at the mention of a baby, much like how they flocked around the honey bun carts the last time they were there. ' _That would have been a perfect day if Hans hadn't restored the file after they left.'_ , Skipper thought but was soon interrupted as a female worker walked over to them. "I can take him to the daycare room if you would like sir.", she said. Skippers eyes narrowed ever so slightly as he looked at her for suspicious hints of malicious intent. Kowalski put a hand on his shoulder as to assure him to hand Private over, even though he was also reluctant. Skipper handed the baby in his arms to the woman and quickly women flocked around her and cooed at the baby, as well as some men.

They tensed ap at this, but a few security guards caught on and quickly started to clear the way for the woman and Private. "Alright, clear the way!" Kowalski, Skipper and Rico kept walking to the elevator, but kept turning around to catch glimpses of their Private. They entered the empty elevator and soon saw Private disappear from their view, reaching over to them with his little hands. Skipper's heart clenched a little from the loss of the bundle in his arms, Kowalski adjusted his glasses again to distract himself a bit and Rico grumbled something like, "Les get this ower wit'" as he pushed a button on the pad. Before the elevator door closed, they heard Private cry. "PAPA!"

A/N- Hi everyone I hope you are enjoying the story. The story shall be ending soon, but I have another story in production to put up, once this one is over. Please rate and review, I would love to hear your thoughts on this. I am now updating every two days so tune in on Friday for the next chapter. See you guys later.


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer- I don't own POM

As the elevator came to a stop at a restricted floor of the building, the guys stepped off and began to make their way over to the files room. This was physically easier to do than last time, but mentally, it was extremely hard on them. Each one of them had a look of determination, but their thoughts buzzed around in their minds, tormenting and taunting them. ' _Papa… he called for me. I know he did, but what did I do? Nothing! I'm coming baby… I just need to finish this first.'_ , Skipper thought as he made his way to his files, skillfully avoiding traps and security.

' _Papa…. Private thinks of us being capable of being fathers. I wish he could still be in my arms, just like the first day I held him. I'm coming little man, as soon as i'm done with this'_ , Rico thought as he followed after Skipper, knocking a few people out on the way. Kowalski in the meantime disarmed some traps and entering entranced codes for every room they entered. At the same time he began to think about Private. ' _Papa… My little guy called called for me. Don't worry Private, once this is over with we'll see you again, I promise.'_

They finally made their way into the room containing Skipper's file. As they entered, they saw only one folder on a wooden table in the middle of the room. "Rico", said Skipper. "Do you have anything on you to throw into the room?" Rico reached into his pocket, pulling out one of Private's binkies and a small bottle of baby powder. Skipper took the binki and tossed it into the room, expecting lasers to hit it or alarms to go off. Nothing happened... The three of them inched forward to the table, sprinkling some of Private's baby powder in front of them, expecting laser beams.

Skipper then took the file folder and opened it up to reveal nothing inside. "I had a hunch you would be back…" Skipper turned around and hissed with bitterness, " _Hans!"_ The puffin quickly ran from the shadows over to Kowalski, uppercutting him on the chin, and disarming him of his weapons, including the humanizing ray gun. Hans quickly identifies the rays and shoots himself with the humanizing ray gun. "Ah, now this is much more fair", said Hans as he twirled a freeze ray gun and aimed at them. Hans was now a 6 foot tall man with gel slicked back hair, a large nose and piercing hazel eyes. He was wearing a black suit with an orange tie, charismatic and dangerous. "Now surrender Skipper, today I am not in a mood for fish sword fights and would really like to get going."

"Who says we're going down without a fight?", Skipper said as he got into a fighting stance, with Kowalski and Rico following his lead.

"Oh, I think you'll surrender", Hans said as he tilted his arm, revealing little Private in his hold. Private was whimpering and looking at them with tear filled eyes, widening as a freeze ray gun was pointed to his little head. "After all, we wouldn't want the baby to catch a cold..." A freeze ray gun was no longer necessary, all three of the men were frozen in place.

A/N- hey guys, i hope you enjoyed this chapter, I will be updating later on today so stay tuned, this story is coming to an end but I have one in production, so be on the lookout for that. Please rate and review I would love to hear your thoughts on this. Thank you for all the support and catch you guys, in the final chapter.


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer- I don't own PoM

A/N- It's the final chapter, dun na nun nun, da nun nun nun nun. (it's the final countdown)

Private let out a small wail as he looked at his family, frozen from fear. The metal thing near his head only frightened him more, but he quickly understood why everyone froze. He was in danger. Private looked around with tear filled eyes to get a better look at the man holding him. He knew the man's name was Hans, he also looked like Skipper, but he wore an orange tie and around his belt he had a variety of gun things. That must have been it, a ray gun. With his tiny hands he reached behind his head to find the contraption, grasping it with all his available strength.

Hans looked down at the baby in his arms, who was now holding the gun's end. "Hey, little guy, stop. I'm trying to stop my arch-nemesis, here", Hans said as he tried to take they ray gun back. Hans' grip loosened on the ray gun, allowing for Private to yank it from his hold and throw it on the ground, breaking it on impact. Skipper, Rico and Kowalski were about to attack the stunned man, but were interrupted by another large man bursting into the room. He was about Kowalski's height, had a black suit, slicked back grey hair and sideburns and looked very muscular.

"Papa!", Private yelled as he directed his attention over to the stranger. A smirk appeared on the man's face as he ran towards Hans scooping the baby out of his arms and disarming him. The elite team ran towards Hans and engaged in hand to hand combat, while the mysterious man held the baby in a tight, protective hold. As punches were thrown, all three of the men kept trying to focus on quickly finishing the fight, they still had a mystery man holding Private. Who apparently, Private refers to as his "father", the thought alone brought spikes of jealousy to their chests.

Once Hans was restrained and hidden in a broom closed, they turned their attention to the man and their baby Private. Skipper took a few steps towards them before the man held up the the humanizing ray gun, with a deep glare, daring the man to hurt Private. "Step back! I'm warning you!", said the man in an British accent. Skipper, Kowalski and Rico's eyes went wide as they squint their eyes in confusion. "Either you're the 12th doctor from Doctor who or you're super secret agent Nigel.", said Kowalski in disbelief.

"Nigel, is that you?", asked Skipper cautiously.

"Skippah!", Private yelled as he reached for him. The man lowered the ray gun, "Indeed it's me you young blokes! Let me take a wild guess and say this is my nephew.", Nigel said as he gestured to the baby in his hold. "Papa!", Private squealed as he held onto his uncle's suit. Nigel smiled fondly at the baby and gave him his hand to hold instead of his suit. "So sorry little one, but i'm not your fattha. I'm your uncle, remember?", said Nigel as he held up Private to his eyesight. "Uncle Nigel!", exclaimed Private as he put his hands on either side of Nigel's face.

"Wai' a minute! Why did 'e call you "papa"?", Rico asked.

"And how are you a human too?", inquired Kowalski.

"And what are you doing in Denmark, especially here?", wondered Skipper.

Nigel held out one hand in attempt to slow them down. "Hold on a second; all questions can be answered. He calls me fattha because of my voice, he used to draw similarities between Sam and I, that including my voice. When he heard me talking to someone down the hallway, he must have recognized me and called out." The men gawked in realization of what had happened as Nigel continued explaining everything. "I turned around and saw him as a baby in a woman's arms. I brushed it off until he yelled your names out loud, that's when I realized who he was. When I turned around again the puffin had already made off with my nephew on his back. I decided to follow him and here I am. About being a human, you're not the only ones with this type of technology, some other groups have access to it and the commissioner sent me like this for cover. The mission: erase virtual criminal files on databases of all agents registered. I can see you are also here for that."

Kowalski stepped forward and asked, "Nigel, did you happen to take all of Hans' weapons?"

"Yes, why?", Nigel said while bouncing Private a bit in his arms.

"Well, I have a ray gun in one of those that can change him back…", Kowalski trailed off as he began to examine all the ray guns on the floor. "I made a miscalculation on how much time it would take to fix it, but now that we have a chance, I think it's time we change him back." Kowalski then walked over to Private and Nigel, with Skipper and Rico following behind him. "We're gonna miss you little guy", Rico said without slurring, which stunned everyone in the room. "I feel likewise, and i'm gonna miss having someone to accompany me in my lab all day.", said Kowalski as he began to set the ray gun. "We l-l-l ooo, care about you so much, young Private", Skipper said as he blushed furiously from embarrassment. They were going to miss having their little Private around, but he had to change back sometime.

Nigel nuzzled the baby one more time before setting him down on the ground. Kowalski was about to shoot the ray gun when he realised they didn't have any of Private's clothes to dress him back into. "Skipper, you're not gonna like this, but Private has to wear the Danish uniform. We have our clothes to change into, but Private doesn't." Skipper scowled at the thought of Private having to wear the enemies' uniform, but unless they had something up their sleeves, this had to be done. After changing back into their uniforms and taking the little onesie off Private and putting the oversized outfit on him.

Kowalski then blasted the ray and they watched as Private's figure grew into the clothes. Private looked more or less the same, but seemed to be dazed and confused. "Huh, what?", Private's head whipped around in confusion. "Skippah! Kowalski! Rico! And…. Uncle nigel?!"

"Yeah, it's us Private. It's good to have you back, soldier", Skipper said as he laid a hand on Private's shoulder. Private slumped forward in exhaustion and collapsed into Skipper's arms. They all looked surprised for a sec, before Kowalski explained it was because of his body's rapid growth. Skipper then carried the boy in his arms, bridal style. "Why don't I give you a ride back to new york?", Nigel spoke up after ruffling Private's hair. The team agreed to this as they followed Nigel out of the building, surprisingly gaining no attention from the staff. Then Skipper looked at the clock. ' _Lunchtime, of course…'_

After arriving back to the zoo, saying goodbye to Nigel and turning back into penguins, they entered their habitat. All around the mainroom was stuff from Private's time as an infant. Skipper walked over to a bunk and set Private down, patting him on his head before helping the others put away the baby supplies. The team soon stored everything in boxes, but decide to keep a few items. Kowalski kept the little wooden blocks, Rico kept the dynamite blanket and Skipper kept the little military onesie. Their excuse: they could give it to their kids someday, if they had any. Then a random thought popped into all three of their heads. ' _Was Private going to have kids too?'_ They immediately brushed the thought to the back of their minds and directed their attentions to the sleeping penguin in the bunk.

' _ **Good night, young Private'**_

 **The End**

A/N- Yeah I couldn't help myself, "Was Private going to have kids too?" Yeah I'm hinting some stuff. (insert lenny face) Well that's the end of this story, but don't worry I have another one on the way so look out for it. Each one of my stories from a franchise or series, shall be connected to each other in some way, so keep that in mind. Please rate and Review I would love to hear your thoughts on the story. Special shout out to my friend Kermit the Isabel for feedback on this story. Please check out my next story, and I'll see you all next time, bye bye!


	21. Chapter 20

Uncle Nigel said, "About being a human, you're not the only ones with this type of technology, some other groups have access to it... " could it have something to do with the next story? Who knows... Me of course. But make predictions in what's going to happen in the sequel, I will read them, I promise. I'm also thinking on starting an account on deviant art to post concept art of these stories, what do you guys think? Should I? Well, I'll think about it anyways, BYE BYE! Have to work on the next story.


End file.
